Usually, a light-emitting diode (LED) is used by an existing thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) as a backlight source. Along with a decrease in a thickness of a liquid crystal module, an edge-type backlight module has been used by the TFT-LCD.
In the liquid crystal display device with the edge-type backlight module, usually a display panel is adhered onto a front frame through a double-sided adhesive, and foam is filled within a gap between the display panel and the front frame, so as to prevent the occurrence of light leakage at a periphery of the display panel. However, on one hand, the property of the double-sided adhesive may be degraded due to the heat generated by the LED for a long period of time, and on the other hand, the double-sided adhesive and the foam may usually be displaced due to the deformation of the front frame. Hence, the gap between the display panel and the front frame increases, thereby the more serious light leakage may occur.
Hence, for the existing liquid crystal module, there is an urgent need to improve the light leakage at the periphery of the display panel.